La noche de los olvidados
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Pokespe, especial de Halloween. Platinum Berlitz realiza una fiesta de disfrazes en su mansion, muchas parejas iran a la fiesta a excepción de tres solteros, solteros hasta que conozcan una compañía inesperada.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>La noche de los olvidados.<p>

En la noche de Halloween, se hizo una reunión de Dex Holders se realizaba una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Platinum Berlitz, quien quiso pasar una pequeña reunión entre amigos, pues normalmente ella no pasaba esas celebraciones en compañía, su padre a veces estaba fuera trabajando y su madre igual. Por lo que ella envío muchas invitaciones a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Por lo que esperaba en su mansión a que llegaran a tiempo, mientras que Dia y Pearl le ayudaban a decorar el lugar de manera que el ambiente sea el parecido al de una casona del horror, con telarañas en varias partes, con Spinaraks de plástico, varios Zubats y Crobats también de adorno montados en el techo, muebles empolvados, cosa que no le costo trabajo a Platinum, pues tenía muchos muebles viejos en el sótano para usarlos y reemplazarlos por los que tenía en la entrada principal.

Todo parecía salir de maravilla en la sala de invitados, solo faltaba poner los bocadillos y luces para que sea una fiesta divertida. Pero lo que a Platinum le parecía estar incomodando, y era una atracción de miedo para que todos sus invitados pudieran distraerse. Por lo que busco algo que pudiera dar un gran susto entretenido para todos los demás. Pero cuando estaba pensando desde una de las ventanas de la mansión, pudo notar a lo lejos el viejo cementerio familiar. Eso era más que conveniente de lo que esperaba. Solo tenía que decorarlo un poco para que todos los invitados que quisieran entrar en el ambiente festivo entraran, colocando un puente de flores rojas y negras desde el cementerio hasta un lado de su casa. También fue poniendo calabazas entre cada tumba, con la iluminación tradicional por velas de cera y un centro con una fogata.

En la noche del día de la fiesta, todos los invitados parecían haber ido en parejas, Red y Yellow se habían adelantado en llegar a la fiesta, ambos disfrazados como brujos. Dia y Pearl los recibieron en la entrada, con trajes de Sneasel y Weavile respectivamente. Después fueron llegando Green y Blue con ropas de lobos, solo que tenían muy pocos parecidos a uno real, solo tenían trajes algo desgarrados y con orejas peludas, y con la cara pintada de forma pálida, también acompañados por Ruby y Sapphire quienes iban disfrazados de vampiros. Más tarde llegaron Gold y Crystal, quienes iban disfrazados de científica loca y Gold de Frankestien. Todo indicaba que muchos de los invitados iban en parejas. Por lo que los demás invitados que no tenían pareja llegaron en grupo los cuales eran Silver, Emerald y Wally, los cuales iban disfrazados de Mosqueteros, solo porque a Wally se le había ocurrido la idea ya que siendo tres solteros, no tenían otra forma de verse con los demás ante la fiesta.

Entre tantas luces y música a todo volumen la fiesta parecía ser lo que se esperaba, pero a la media noche, todas las luces del salón principal se apagaron y una de las luces se centro en una de las puertas en la parte de hasta arriba de las escaleras, anunciando así la entrada de la anfitriona Platinum, quien salio del umbral con un vestido de princesa, aunque también maquillada como si fuera un fantasma.

- Hola a todos y espero que se la estén pasando bien en esta fiesta que prepare para todos ustedes. – Dijo con voz siniestra, desde donde estaba, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¡Gracias por la invitación princesa! – Grito Gold entre el publico, mientras que Crystal le golpeaba el hombro para que dejara de hacer escándalo.

- Como iba diciendo. – Continuó Platinum, aunque algo sonrojada pues le dio risa ver como regañaban a ese chico. – Espero que se la pasen todos bien, pues ahora quisiera invitarlos a la atracción principal que les tengo a todos ustedes… Muchachos, si fueran tan amables de mostrarles a todos de lo que hablo. – Sugirió Platinum a Dia y a Pearl para que se postraran en la puerta que conduciría a todos los invitados al cementerio de la familia Berlitz.

- Todos por favor presten atención a esta parte. – Grito Dia emocionado por la presentación.

- No grites Sneasel, que de por si todos nos están viendo por ayuda de los reflectores. – Le grito Pearl a Dia, mientras le acomodaba tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- A si es cierto. – Respondió el entre risas, mientras se sacudía de aquel golpe.

- Bueno… - Entre tos continuo hablando Platinum. – Como decía, esta es la atracción principal para esta hora de la noche. El horror los invadirá por la sangre y… y… - Platinum no sabía como seguir hablando con esto, pues nunca había hecho una fiesta de terror.

- Y será algo que a todos los hará correr del miedo. – Prosiguió Pearl quien noto la situación de Platinum.

- Sip. Será algo horripilante. – Continuo Dia mientras dejaba salir una risa maligna. Cosa que hizo espantar a Pearl que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Desde cuando puedes reír de esa forma? – Murmuro Pearl a su amigo.

- No lo se. – Le decía mientras que subía sus hombros en señal de negación.

Mientras que todos entraban al cementerio siendo espantados por la cantidad de tumbas y por los fantasmas que iban apareciendo en todas partes, los cuales fueron prestados por Fantina para esa fiesta, los tres mosqueteros estaban demasiado pálidos, pues solo veían que cuando las chicas se espantaban por cada paso que daban al centro de la fogata, cada vez se aferraban al brazo de sus acompañantes, lo que los hacía ponerse algo tristes. Así que ellos avanzaban muy lento separándose del grupos sin siquiera notarlo.

- Silver. ¿También te sientes molesto de estar solo? – Pregunto Emerald, mientras alaba del brazo al chico serio quien parecía estar ocultando sus sentimientos.

- Un poco… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le respondió con cierta indiferencia.

- Porque me daba la sensación que querías pasar tiempo también con Blue. – Le respondió Emerald.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba. – Dijo Silver con su puño cerrado en señal de amenaza.

- Ya ambos. Por favor paren de estar peleando. – Intervino Wally evitando que ambos se pelearan.

- Bien… ya nos tranquilizamos. – Respondieron ambos, con caras apenadas.

- En fin. ¿Alguien pudo notar donde fueron todos? – En eso Silver y Emerald comenzaron a ver de un lado a otro por donde se habían ido los demás, los pétalos de rosas se habían desvanecido y algo extraño pasaba y eso era que una neblina se empezó a extender y a envolverlos cada vez más en la oscuridad.

- Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Grito de entre la niebla una voz femenina algo preocupada, parecía ser alguien de unos 15 o 14 años.

- ¿Ahí alguien que nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí? – Grito la otra voz, igual como de esa misma edad. Cosa que preocupo a todos y parecía que no pudieran responder a los gritos de esas chicas.

- Nos perdimos mientras que caminábamos por aquí. ¿Por favor alguien ayúdenos? – Grito otra voz, pero esta parecía ser un poco más joven.

- Por aquí… ¿Si pueden escuchar mi voz, síganla? – Grito Wally quien parecía preocuparse por aquellas chicas.

- Pero que estas haciendo idiota. – Intervino Silver mientras lo sostenía con su brazo por el cuello del pobre chico.

- Tratando de ayudar a esas chicas. – Respondió Wally con algo de miedo.

- Pero si son desconocidas. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? No sabemos con quien tratamos. – Silver si que parecía estar preocupado por la situación.

- Por favor perdónenos. No creímos que les causáramos tantos problemas.

En eso, los tres chicos que estaban peleándose se detuvieron en seco al ver a las tres chicas que habían oído. Los tres se habían quedado pasmados al verlas. La chica que se estaba disculpando se parecía mucho a Blue, solo que un poco más joven y con un atuendo de princesa de un color azul pastel, al tiempo se veía algo triste por la pelea que causo. A un lado de ella, estaba otra chica de cabello pelirrojo y largo, de unos ojos azulados y también vistiendo un vestido de princesa pero de un color rosado. Y al final la otra chica que estaba al lado opuesto de la pelirroja era una pequeña rubia, de cabello corto y ojos verdes, pero con un vestido color verde claro. Los tres al ver a aquellas damiselas dejaron la discusión de no confiar en ellas a la basura y se pusieron de rodillas ante ellas, como caballeros, pues seguían vistiendo como mosqueteros.

- No se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia. Es solo que no sabíamos lo que pasaba. – Les respondió Silver algo apenado y sonrojado, pues aquella chica se parecía demasiado a Blue, la chica que el amaba.

- Por favor permítanos ayudarlas. – Sugirió Wally también todo apenado y sonrojado.

- Es cierto, a lo mejor podamos ayudarlas. – Termino Emerald de la misma forma que los otros dos.

- Muchas gracias. Esperamos que no los estorbemos. – Les respondió la chica parecida a Blue con una tierna sonrisa.

- No es ninguna molestia. – Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras se levantaban del suelo.

- Y este… por cierto… ¿Cómo se llaman?... ¿Si no es una molestia? – Pregunto Wally a las tres chicas, eso si, sin quitarle la mirada a la chica pelirroja.

- Bueno, yo me llamo Celeste, soy la mayor de las tres. – Respondió a la pregunta de Wally la chica que se parecía a Blue, mientras se inclinaba ante ellos y sujetaba con ambas manos su vestido largo.

- Yo soy Sophie, soy la hermana de en medio. Mucho gusto. – Le respondió imitando también a su hermana.

- Y mi nombre es Lucy, soy la menor de las tres. – Dijo entre risitas mientras que también tomaba la postura de las tres chicas.

- ¿Y cuales son los nombres de nuestros salvadores? – Pregunto Celeste.

- Mi nombre es Silver, el es Wally y el pequeño de aquí es Emerald. – Respondió el joven pelirrojo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y daba un paso adelante para presentar a sus amigos.

- Es un placer conocerlas también. – Decía Wally mientras se acercaba a Sophire.

- Si, es un verdadero placer conocerlas en una situación como esta. – Respondió Emerald algo apenado frente a Lucy, quien parecía ser más atrevida y se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de Emerald.

- O vaya, si que eres bonito. – Eso hizo que Emerald se pusiera más nervioso.

- Lucy, no seas tan atrevida con los caballeros. – Le dijo entre regaños Celeste a su hermana, pues siendo una dama, tenían que mostrar respeto ante aquellos muchachos.

- Pero si es muy tierno… - Decía con una voz suave mientras seguía aforrándose a el.

- No es ningún problema señorita. Es en serio. – Respondió Emerald quien parecía tambalearse de un lado a otro por la vergüenza que tenía.

- ¿Estas seguro que ella no te incomoda? – Pregunto Celeste al chico, pues parecía preocuparse por como estaba parado él.

- No te preocupes por Emerald. El a veces se pone así. – Interrumpió Silver mientras que extendía su brazo en señal de proseguir con el camino al lugar en donde estaban los demás Dex Holders.

- ¿Y tu también eres como tu pequeño amigo? – En eso ella también se aferraba al brazo de Silver con mirada tierna ante el.

- Bueno, no tanto… Pero será mejor que nos apuremos.

- Sip, no quiero separarme y perderme de nuevo. – Le decía ella mientras que se acurrucaba en el pecho de Silver.

- Eso es cierto hermana. Es mejor que nos aferremos de nuestros caballeros. – En eso Sophie se aferro de la misma forma que sus demás hermanas, aunque ella parecía estar más avergonzada que las demás al sujetarse de Wally.

Ahora las tres parejas, con vestuarios de la edad media se trataban de guiar entre la neblina, mientras que charlaban y establecían un lazo entre ellos, hasta el punto de reunión donde sus amigos deberían de estar esperándolos. Pero al parecer no querían separarse de aquellas chicas que se habían encontrado pues sentían dentro de ellos que a lo mejor eran las chicas que los tres estaban buscando.

Por una brevedad de tiempo, una luz naranja al final de la senda creaba una cantidad de sombras alrededor, y de ahí se podían escuchar unas cuantas voces provenientes de aquel lugar. La neblina empezaba a disiparse y los tres muchachos ansiaban con llegar y presentarles a todos a aquellas chicas que se habían encontrado. Pero el problema era que mientras cada paso que daban a aquel lugar, sentían que las chicas se despegaban de ellos. Pero aún las podían ver, cosa que creían que debía ser normal, pues ya no se sentían con miedo al ver que ellas no estaban ya tan pérdidas. Siguieron avanzado todos hasta la luz naranja que era causada por la fogata de Platinum al centro del cementerio. Todos sus amigos al verlos se alegraron en ver que ya llegaran, creían que algo los demoraba para que iniciaran la fiesta, solo que cuando los tres querían presentar a las tres chicas que se habían encontrado, notaron que no había nadie a sus lados.

- ¿Pero que?… ¿Dónde esta Celeste? – Dijo Silver algo aturdido.

- Y Sopphie. – Continuó Wally.

- Tampoco Lucy esta aquí.

- Seguro no nos estarás bromeando esto Silver. – Comento entre risas Gold hacía su amigo.

- ¿Y yo para que estaría rebajándome a mentir como tu?

- Ya cálmate, solo bromeo contigo. A lo mejor y eran alucinaciones tuyas.

- Pero si los tres los vimos. – Intervino Wally, con preocupación.

- Eso me consta. – Murmuro Emerald.

- Un momento… ¿Acaso dijeron Celeste, Sophie y Lucy? – Pregunto algo abrumada Platinum hacía los tres muchachos.

- Si. Eso es lo que acabamos de decir. Son tus parientes. ¿O no señorita Berlitz? – Pregunto angustiado Wally ante Platinum.

- En cierta forma si, son familiares mías. Pero… pero… mejor acércanse aquí. – En eso los tres se postraron ante ella, quien señalaba a su espalda tres tumbas con las fotos de aquellas chicas.

- Son… son ellas. – Tartamudeo del miedo Silver, mientras tragaba saliva.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Las tres eran primas mías. Ambas murieron en un accidente en su carruaje mientras que iban a una fiesta ya hace años. Y sus cuerpos fueron sepultados aquí.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que… eran fantasmas señorita? – Pregunto entre voz temblorosa Diamond quien era el que se veía con más miedo de entre todos.

- Bueno, no es algo que yo quisiera creer. Pero eso pareciese.

- Seguro fue cosa de los fantasmas de Fantina. – Sugirió Pearl, pero en eso Platinum negó con su cabeza.

- No lo creo Pearl. Ellos nos acompañaron hasta aquí. Ninguno falta y ninguno se quedo a esperar a Silver, Wally y Emerald.

Esto solo hacía que todos los Dex Holders empezaran a sentir abrumados por lo que decían, ya no sabían en que pensar, pero lo único que notaron eran a esos tres mosqueteros poniendo rosas sobre las tumbas de aquellas damiselas e hincándose ante ellas con la mirada al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.


End file.
